


Книга по обложке

by klausslukas



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29818113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klausslukas/pseuds/klausslukas
Summary: Кариси, этот галстук был вне закона еще в девяностых.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Kudos: 8





	Книга по обложке

Сегодня Сонни надевает свой лучший галстук. Глубокая темная зелень; при скудном освещении узкая полоска ткани кажется почти черной, но это иллюзия, цвет переливается тенями и полутонами. Втайне он даже немного гордится этим галстуком. Скромно и элегантно, как и положено быть вещи со вкусом.  
  
У Рафаэля глаза, в которых можно утонуть — глубокая зелень бутылочного стекла, запотевшее горлышко которого Сонни сжимает в дрожащих руках после тридцатичасовой смены, за которую они не смогли вовремя спасти пятнадцатилетнюю девочку, да хранит Господь ее душу.  
  
Сонни крестится и поправляет свой идеальный галстук. Вещь-удавка. Вообще-то он ненавидит галстуки. Действительно ненавидит — была бы его воля, он бы носил серые худи и потрепанные кожанки, но на работе есть дресс-код, которого придерживаться хоть и не обязательно, но надо. Бюрократические парадоксы всегда самые хитрые, это вам любой, кто хоть раз работал на город, скажет.  
  
А еще есть Рафаэль Барба и его обширная коллекция галстуков. И эта «мотивация» куда хуже невидимых дресс-кодов в полицейском департаменте. На дресс-код, в конце концов, можно просто забить — посмотрите на того же Фина. На то, с каким презрением Барба смотрит на Сонни в одну из первых встреч, забить сложнее. Сонни отчего-то уверен, что дело было даже не в фиаско с усами, а в дешевом галстуке и убогой, не по размеру рубашке. Про пиджак вообще вспоминать не стоит.  
  
Поэтому Сонни старается изо всех сил. Ненавистные галстуки постепенно отвоевывают немалое пространство в шкафу, они покупаются в приличных магазинах, скроены из хорошей натуральной ткани и весьма элегантны. Большинство из них так точно.  
  
И сегодня на Сонни его лучший галстук, звезда коллекции.  
  
И Барба, который обвиняет и приговаривает одной короткой фразой, даже не успев как следует рассмотреть оттенки, полутона и фактуру ткани:  
  
— Кариси, этот галстук был вне закона еще в девяностых.  
  
Сонни выбрасывает свою звезду коллекции в ближайшее мусорное ведро без сожалений и лишних уточнений. Барба лишь скользит безучастным взглядом, хмыкает куда-то в стакан скотча и тут же отвлекается на разговор с Лив.  
  
У Сонни нет сил, он смертельно устал за эти бесконечные тридцать часов, а оттенок зеленого все равно был слишком темным. В конце концов, он действительно не любит галстуки, носит их каждый день, с маниакальным усердием учиться завязывать все новые узлы, но — не любит. Ненавидит до дрожи.  
  


  
На Сонни сегодня его лучший костюм-тройка. Глубокий синий оттеняет цвет глаз, крой подчеркивает фигуру. В нем у Сонни особенно узкие бедра и длинные ноги. Костюм сшит на заказ у старика Каприццио, который в своем мастерстве даст фору любым модным брендам, поэтому даже строгая одежда ощущается как вторая кожа. Идеально.  
  
Барба постоянно отвлекается на предварительном слушании, с первого раза не слышит уточняющие вопросы жюри, переспрашивает по три раза, кидает долгие и задумчивые взгляды на своего навязчивого ассистента.  
  
Помимо длинных ног, Сонни счастливый обладатель непозволительно ярких губ и ямочек на щеках. Он никогда не считал себя красивым, но догадывался, что сильные стороны есть у всех, надо просто правильно разыгрывать карты, которые сдала тебе природа.  
  
Сонни почти верит, что все получилось, но под конец Барба берет себя в руки, перестает отвлекаться и заявляет без права на апелляцию:  
  
— Кариси, это все еще противозаконно.  
  
Возможно, Рафаэлю следовало бы уточнить, что длинные ноги и узкие бедра в этом костюме смотрятся настолько противозаконно, что портной должен гореть в аду за совершенное богохульство, но Сонни считает, что речь идет всего лишь о костюме.  
  
Костюм летит в самый дальний угол шкафа с мысленной пометкой «не доставать никогда».  
  
Даже безразличная ко всем драмам человеческим статистика, которая утверждала, что это «счастливый» костюм — в нем любые дела раскрывались быстро, а жюри не затягивали судебные заседания, — не спасает его от списания в утиль.  
  


  
Рафаэль запивает обезболивающие непозволительно крепким кофе, ослабляет узел галстука и мысленно считает до десяти. На цифре «шесть» головная боль только усиливается.  
  
Когда он приходит в участок и видит Кариси, мир немного переворачивается. С ног на голову.  
  
Серое худи, старые джинсы из секонда, на голове воронье гнездо, двухдневная щетина. Этого Кариси он не знает, но совершенно точно позовет его выпить этим же вечером.  
  
В конце концов, на Рафаэле сегодня его лучший галстук. Кариси обязан согласиться.  
  
И — да, Рафаэль все еще считает, что любая вещь на Кариси — противозаконна. Он готов созвать Большое жюри, любой из присяжных подтвердит его мнение.  
  
— Кариси, что ты делаешь сегодня вечером?


End file.
